ALUCINACIONES NARUHINA
by aniyasha
Summary: Hinata es una doctora en psiquiatria, cuando la transfieren a un nuevo hospital, el caso de naruto llama su atencion, este sufre de alucinaciones, segun dice él es persegido por un demonio llamado kiuby. hinata esta decidida ayudar a naruto de su locura
1. Chapter 1

_**NI HAO.- yo aquí reportándome publico querido, disculpen la falta de actualización, pero hago hasta lo imposible para actualizar, mañana ya tengo el final de un sueño pervertido, hoy he querido traerles esta historia, Alucinaciones fue escrita para el concurso sobrenatural de la comunidad irresistible naranja, pareja Minato y Kushina, sin embargo mi nee-chan, me pidió que la pusiera con la pareja Hinata y Naruto. Así que aquí les traigo esta historia.**_

_**ALUCINACIONES**_

_**By. Aniyasha**_

_**.**_

Hinata Hyuuga era una doctora renombrada en el área de psiquiatría, tenia perseverancia con sus pacientes, y había podido resolver casos perdidos. Ahora directo del país de fuego, fue trasladada a la ciudad de Konoha, en donde llegaban los casos de mayor dificultad, por eso ella, había pedido su cambio a ese hospital; Meses después fue aceptada, y en estos momentos sus ojos a perlados recorrieron la entrada del que sería su nuevo hospital. Se encamino a paso firme y se dirigió a las oficinas del director Kiba.

Un enfermero que se presento ante ella con una gran sonrisa, la pasó a dentro de la oficina del director.

Los ojos negros del director Kiba, recorrieron sin escrúpulos a la recién llegada, era guapa, soltera, un genio en la medicina, con una edad de 29 años. "_candidata perfecto para el amor"._ Fueron los pensamientos de Kiba.

-−Toma asiento Hyuuga.- − el pelinegro observo, los ojos a perlados que lo miraban resueltos.- − es un placer para mí que haya querido ingresar a nuestro cuerpo de médicos, tenemos casos realmente interesantes, he leído su expediente, sus experiencias son sorprendentes si me permite decirlo. −- termino con una sonrisa apenas visible en su rostro.

-−El placer es para mí.- −la voz era melodiosa y suave.- −gracias Doctor Kiba por aceptarme en su hospital.

El pelinegro cayó bajo el hechizo de esa voz. Y la sonrisa ahora era sincera.

-−llamare al enfermero Choji, él será su auxiliar, la llevara a su oficina y le mostrara los expedientes de los casos en los que puede trabajar.- − alzo el teléfono y dio algunas ordenes por el.

Hinata se permitió observar el lugar, la oficina era sencilla pero elegante. No tardaron ni cinco minutos y la puerta se abrió, revelando al enfermero que muy amablemente la había conducido ante el director.

Choji era una hombre de gran peso, unos ojos negros brillosos, una cabellera castaña, el rostro era lindo, se veía muy confiable.

−-Con permiso.- − dijo Choji, su mirada recayó en la joven doctora, sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo.- − aquí estoy a su servicio director, ¿en que puedo servirlo?

Ante la mirada calculadora de Kiba, no se le escapo el interés del enfermero, por ella, que ya consideraba "_**su" **_presa.

-−A partir de este momento serás el auxiliar de la doctora Hinata Hyuuga, su oficina es la que se encuentra a lado del doctor Uchiha.- −se paró de su lugar y se encamino a la puerta, seguido por la doctora y por último el enfermero.- − que tenga un buen inicio de trabajo, cualquier cosa estoy para servirle.- − dicho esto estrecho la mano de la doctora, este simplemente asintió con la cabeza y se marcho, siguiendo al enfermero.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

Horas después.

En su oficina se encontraba pensando Hinata, el lugar no era diferente a ningún lugar de trabajo que ya hubiera tenido, un escritorio, un librero, sillas y la habitación completamente blanca.

El blanco era el color que la había seguido en toda su vida, la mayoría de sus cosas era de ese color, su ropa, su cuarto, y todo diría que a ella le gustaba.

Pero muy en el fondo, sentía que era un color vacio, sin vida.

Choji ya le había entregado diversos expedientes y ella estaba comprobando notas por medio del computador, el tratamiento que realizaban a los pacientes era muy peculiar, incluso agresivo a su consideración.

Cansada de tanto leer, miro su reloj, eran ya las cuatro de la tarde, sería bueno tomar un refrigerio, Choji le había mencionado de una cafetería que había en el primer piso.

Abandonó la habitación en búsqueda de relajación, sin embargo su vida cambiaria…

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Sus pasos se dirigieron por el pasillo izquierdo para llegar al elevador, ella estaba en el tercer piso, espero pacientemente a que este llegara, cuando las puertas del elevador se abrieron se sorprendió al darse cuenta que en el interior del elevador, un hombre se encontraba sentado sobre sus rodillas, por la bata blanca, sus pies descalzos, se pudo percatar de que era una paciente, pero eso no fue lo que le llamo más la atención, no, su mirada perlada de forma sobrenatural recayó, en el color del cabello del chico.

El cabello de él, que le ocultaba el rostro, era rubio, a efusivo, vivo, vibrante, como los rayos del sol, su corazón latió, ella cuidadosamente se acerco a él, pero antes de llegar él hombre alzo el rostro, y ahora unos hermosos ojos azules la veían sorprendido.

La mirada a perlada y azul se entrelazó, el tiempo se detuvo.

Hinata nunca en su vida había sentido lo que en estos momentos sentía. Un sinfín de emociones, el Hombre ahí presente había despertado en ella, a la mujer, no al doctor. Ella lo veía como se mira a un hombre apuesto, y eso la sorprendió a un mas, debido a que ella poco contacto romántico tenia con los hombres, nunca ninguno despertaba en ella interés, y debido a que su trabajo absorbía su tiempo, dejo de prestarle a su cuerpo atención en ese tipo de cosas, pero en estos momentos, veía a ese hombre demasiado apuesto, y con una gran tristeza en sus ojos. Ella quería quitarle las lágrimas que se apreciaban por sus mejillas y abrazarlo. Un sentimiento de protección se activo en ella.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Naruto Namikaze, miro a la doctora que entraba por la puerta del elevador, él había podido escapar de la habitación donde le aplicaban la ultima técnica contra su esquizofrenia, por un descuido del estúpido enfermero, él se escabullo y antes de alcanzarlo pudo entrar al elevador. Todo lo que quería era un poco de paz y tranquilidad, pero nunca podía encontrarla.

Sin embargo, al mirar a la doctora de cabellera negra y ojos a perlados, tuvo un sentimiento que creía tener ya muerto, paz, ella con su sola presencia ahí parada mirándolo de una forma estremecedora, le había dado lo que tanto buscaba, un momento de paz y olvido.

Por tan solo cinco minutos fue libre, se sintió bien consigo mismo, se permitió relajarse, ahí , como si de una burbuja los separara del mundo exterior, olvido lo_ podrida_ que estaba su vida.

Vio sorprendido como la doctora se acercaba a él y se sentaba para quedar a su altura, toco ese cabello rubio que él tenía, su mano pequeña de ella tomo un mechón del cabello y lo entrelazo entre sus dedos, una corriente de aire estremeció el cuerpo de Naruto.

Las manos de ella quitaron todo tipo de rastros de lágrimas, con una sonrisa pequeña pero significativa y sin palabras algunas él, se permitió ser tocada por él.

Un toque suave de cariño, con afecto, algo que hacía mucho tiempo desde que sus padres habían muerto, y su tia cansada de él por su locura lo había encerrado aquí , a la tierna edad de diez años.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Pero la burbuja se rompió cuando dos enfermeros con una camisa de seguridad entraron al elevador y lo vieron ahí en el rincón.

-−nos has pegado un gran susto, por tu culpa el doctor Uchiha nos regañara.- − dijo un enfermero con agresividad.

Pero antes que alguno pudiera llegar a él, Hinata se levanto y se interpuso entre los enfermeros, que apenas se percataron de ella.

-−no es la forma de tratar a un paciente.- − dijo fríamente la pelinegra, este tendió su mano para que el rubio la tomara.- − ven conmigo, ellos me indicaran a donde tienes que ir.- − ella vio, que él vacilaba, y existía temor en su mirada.- − Disculpa, no nos hemos presentado, Hinata Hyuuga, soy doctora en psiquiatría.- − sin quitar la mano, le regalo una sonrisa.- − soy nueva aquí, vamos, yo te llevare.

Él inconscientemente estiro su mano y toco la firme mano de la doctora, se puso en su altura y se dio cuenta que ella era más pequeña en estatura, el calor del cuerpo de ella, abrigo el frio que sentía en su corazón.

-−Bien, ahora díganme a donde hay que llevar al paciente.- − agarro firme mente al paciente de la mano, un enfermero apretó el número cinco en el elevador.

Nadie dijo nada, Hinata sentía la mano de él aferrada a la suya. Cuando llegaron al piso donde estaban los pacientes, un solo enfermero lo encamino al número de habitación diecinueve, por cada paso que daban, sentía como él, apretaba mas la mano, al llegar a la habitación, vio como el hombre estaba completamente pálido, el miedo se leía en su rostro.

El rubio sabiendo que nada cambiaría su vida, sus pasos se encaminaron a adentrarse al cuarto, su vida era un asco, pero era la única vida que tenia, sus fuerzas se sentían a punto de desfallecer, rendirse era lo más viable.

Al darse cuenta que él soltó su mano, el vacio que sintió y la opresión de su corazón, no la dejaban tranquila, la espalda que era lo que veía de él, el podía jurar que caminaba como si fuera a una muerte segura. Sus pasos se dirigieron a él, toco su hombro y vio la sorpresa reflejada en el hermoso rostro.

-−Mañana te veré.- − fue lo que dijo sin explicación la pelinegra, dejando a un mas perplejo al rubio.- − no se aun tu nombre.

Y él no quería saber nada de nadie, ni siquiera de ella. Morir era el único pensamiento y deseó que tuviera. Sin embargo al verla ahí, en espera de una respuesta, su mente reacciono por sí sola.

-−Naruto Namikaze.- − fueron las únicas palabras dichas en susurros, se dio vuelta para acostarse en un rincón de la celda, en la misma posición en que la doctora lo había encontrado.

-−Naruto.- − el nombre en sus labios salió con ternura.- − mañana nos veremos, descansa.- − salió de la habitación, con un objetivo en mente.

Saber quién era Naruto Namikaze, ¿Por qué se encontraba en el hospital siquiátrico?, ¿Qué tipo de enfermedad tenia? , pero sobre todo, encontrar la forma de ayudarlo y sacarlo de ahí. El hambre quedo olvidada y nuevamente se dirigió a su oficina, a investigar a su paciente.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

_Un nuevo día..._

Era temprano, la hornada laboral empezaba a las 8 de la mañana con una hora de desayuno en la cafetería del hospital. Hinata había llegado puntual, y se encontraba desayunando tranquilamente.

-−así que tu eres la nueva.- − dijo otro doctor de cabello negro, con expresión seria, tomando asiento en la mesa donde se encontraba la pelinegra.- − no nos han presentado, mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha.- −se estrecharon la mano.

-−Hinata Hyuuga vengo de la ciudad del Fuego, es un placer trabajar con usted, ayer precisamente empecé a checar uno expedientes de pacientes, en los que me comento el director Kiba que lo apoyaría.

-−si a mí también me dijo que me apoyarías, tu expediente es sorprendente, leí que muchos de tus casos eran difíciles y tus técnicas son simples.

-−yo considero doctor Uchiha, que tenerle paciencia, escuchar al paciente, y tratar de ponernos en su situación nos abren muchos caminos para poderlos ayudar.- Hinata titubeó un poco en lo siguiente que dijo.- − ayer me encontré a una paciente muy peculiar.

Los ojos negros miraron a los a perlados con desconfianza.

-−Naruto Namikaze, es una paciente interesante.- − Sasuke empezó a comer tranquilamente.- − su esquizofrenia lo lleva a alucinaciones muy peculiares.

Antes de que pudieran seguir la conversación se les unió otro doctor.

-−buenos días.- −este tomo asiento y como si nada se presento.- −mi nombre es Sakura Haruno, ¿tú eres la nueva?.

Hinata simplemente asintió.

-−Nuestro amiga está interesado en el caso Namikaze.- − comento Uchiha, esperando la reacción de los ojos a jade.

Una sonrisa fría se aprecio en los labios de la doctora Haruno, al acordarse del rubio.

-−Escuche del encuentro que tuvo con él en el elevador.- − miro directamente a los ojos a perlados.- − ¿así, que ha caído también bajo el encanto de ese hombre?. −- negó rotundamente con la cabeza, empezando también a comer.

Hinata se sonrojo, por los comentarios referente al caso.

-−¿a qué te refieres con también?

La mirada a jade se encontró con la oscura del Uchiha y ambos doctores lo voltearon a ver.

-−cuando llegue aquí aproximadamente hace 5 años, me gusto él rubio, tiene algo que no se puede explicar, si fuera un hombre sano seria perfecto.- − sakura no dejo de ver en ningún momento a Hinata.- − ¿te gusto verdad?

_Si,_ era la respuesta en su mente de Hinata, pero a esos dos apenas lo conocía como para decirle lo que pensaba al respecto, y sobre todo no le gustaba para nada la idea, de que ella hubieran tenido o siguen teniendo, algún interés en _su Naruto._

-−me gustan los casos difíciles, y él cumple con todas mis expectativas.

-−sabes Hyuuga, cuando yo empecé a tratarlo no me di cuenta de lo agresivo que es hasta que me agredió fisicamente.- − dijo señalando su rodilla izquierda Sakura.- − no te confíes de su cara bonita.

Hinata apretó los puños sobre la mesa.

-−Hinata, nosotros solo te hacemos recomendaciones, no te lo tomes a pecho.- − sugirió Uchiha.- − a mi me ha atacado y tengo varias lesiones por su culpa, solo tratamos de prevenirte.

-−Quiero que me des el caso, deseó tratarlo.- − dijo firmemente Hinata.

El Uchiha miro a Haruno quien solo asintió de hombros, regreso su mirada a la nueva doctora.

-−para mí es un gran placer librarme de él, a partir de este momento es todo tuyo. Recuerda no te confíes.

-−Gracias, si me disculpa tengo que hablar con el director.- − Hinata recogió su desayuno a penas probado y se encamino a la salida de la cafetería.

-−cayó bajo su hechizo.- − dijo sakura terminando de desayunar.

-−así es.- − una sonrisa burlona adorno los labios de Sasuke.- − no sabe lo que le espera, él es un pequeño demonio.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Las manos le sudaban a Hinata siempre cuando se encontraba nerviosa, estaba en estos momentos en una sala de tratamiento, en espera de que le trajeran al hombre, que ocupaba sus pensamientos.

Los gritos de él llamaron su atención.

-−ya les dije que no quiero ver a Sasuke, es un pésimo doctor, no, no llega a doctor, es un insufrible no lo aguanto, amargado, limón, es tan repulsivo como Sakura, por mi todos se pueden ir al infierno. Déjenme en paz.

Esas fueron las palabras dichas por Naruto, quien era arrastrado por los dos enfermeros de ayer, Orochimaru y Paint.

Al llegar a la dichosa habitación de tratamiento, se revolvió más en los brazos de los enfermeros, pero estos simplemente lo apretaron más, y la aventaron prácticamente al cuarto.

Él callo sentado, sus nalgas estaban adoloridas, pero aun así les replico a esos brutos.

-−¡ustedes no tienen ningún tipo de tacto, me dicen loco a mí, cuando son ustedes quienes tratan mal a todos!.- − grito a un mas fuerte mente. Como pudo se paro y se voltio para seguir gritándole al odioso doctor que la levanto tan temprano.- − ¿Cómo te atreves…?- −pero no pudo terminar la frase, por qué se encontró con la doctora de ayer, si no mal recordaba Hinata.

Ella vio la entrada triunfal de él, escucho las replicas y se sorprendió de la energía que tenia, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas por el esfuerzo de gritar y revolverse entre los brazos de los enfermeros, y cuando se percato de que no era el doctor Uchiha, su rostro se puso a un mas rojo.

-−Lamento decepcionarte Naruto, pero a partir de este momento soy yo tu nuevo doctor. −- aun viendo la resistencia de él en sus ojos, ella se encamino a ella para quitarle la camisa de fuerza que tenia.- − te voy a quitar esto, te debe de incomodar mucho y platicaremos un buen de tiempo, a demás concuerdo contigo.- − se acercó al oído de él y susurro.- − es un baka, el doctor Uchiha.

Sin la camisa de fuerza, se permitió tranquilizarse y respirar profundo, se acordaba perfectamente de esta doctora, sus ojos a perlados lo miraban diferente, como si él fuera algo más que un paciente, no había podido olvidar su aroma a jazmín, pero sobretodo no había podido olvidar la paz que tuvo, cuando estuvo con ella. Aun así, la experiencia le decía que era igual a todos, alguien más que no creería en él.

-−siéntate Naruto, quiero que me platiques de ti.

Solos en la habitación, en un extremo cada uno se miraban fijamente.

-−no tengo deseos de hablar de mí, no veo el caso, los demás doctores ya le dieron mi expediente, ahí puede encontrar lo que necesite saber de mi.- − comento Naruto tomando asiento.

-−yo quiero escucharte a ti, ellos pueden haberte sentenciado.- − se dio cuenta que los ojos azules la miraban con atención.- − pero yo quiero saber de ti, ¿Qué es lo que te sucede?.

-−¿lo que me sucede?.- − dijo incrédulo ante tal pregunta.- − es algo que ninguno de ustedes puede comprender.- − alzo su voz queriendo sacar la amargura de su vida a gritos.- − ¡me dicen loco!, ¡cuando yo solo digo lo que veo!, ¡lo que me pasa! - se paro ye empezó a caminar por la habitación.- − pero ustedes quieren entenderlo todo por lógica, cuando existen muchas cosas en este mundo inexplicables.- − se acerco de nuevo a ella.- − dígame sinceramente, ¿cree en los demonios?, ¿cree en muertos?, ¿cree en fantasmas?, ¿cree que se puede apoderar de tu cuerpo y tú no puedes hacer nada?...

Hinata miraba el comportamiento de Naruto, su experiencia le decía que cualquier persona "cuerda" actuaria como él, cuando nadie le cree, ya que no hablaba como una loco, si no que su comportamiento agresivo, se debía, a los malos tratos y a que nadie creía en lo que él decía. Ella tenía que ser sincero con él, de esa forma se ganaría su confianza y podrían juntos trabajar en su caso, para rescatarlo.

-−sabes me recordaste perfectamente porque quería ser doctora.- − vio que él lo miraba atentamente y prosiguió a explicarse mejor.- −tenía una hermana pequeña, yo era el mayor por ocho años, no me acercaba a ella, no éramos muy unidos por la diferencia de edades. −- vio como Naruto tomaba asiento y él era ahora quien escucha, de cierta forma quería que él sintiera confianza con ella.- − me siento culpable por no haberle creído lo que decía que veía, murió por que se quito la vida.

Era indescriptible la conexión que sintió con su doctora, él vio los ojos a perlados llenos de remordimiento y sabia por experiencia propia lo que se sentía.

-−¿Qué fue lo que le paso?, puede contarme por favor.- − dijo tranquilo Naruto.

-−por supuesto, es justo que yo te platique, pero quiero antes hacer un trato. −- tomo las manos de él y las apretó.- −quiero que después tu, me cuentes tu vida, de cómo empezó todo y porque llegaste aquí. Es un trato.- − vio como simplemente asintió con la cabeza.- − el nombre de mi hermanita era Hanabi, muy seria, en la escuela era un genio, no sabía cómo pasaba las materias sin necesidad de estudiar, pero todo cambio cuando su novio Konohamaru murió…

_Recuerdos de Hinata._

_En el velorio de Konohamaru, mi hermana se veía decaída y lloraba demasiado, nuestros padres pensaron que era normal, ellos eran dos niños muy unidos, yo trate de acercarme a Hanabi y la abrase, ella no rechazo mi contacto._

_Pasaron los días y mi pequeña hermana se fue perdiendo mas y mas de la realidad, un día cuando abrí la puerta de su habitación, me di cuenta que platica muy tranquila con alguien, pero yo no veía nada, la observe y escuche atentamente la plática._

_Ella__ platicaba como fue su día en la escuela y de las travesuras que le aria a los profesores, hasta ahí, las cosas estaban casi normal, pero lo que si me alerto fue que su amigo imaginario se llamaba Konohamaru. _

_Cuando Hanabi sintió mi presencia voltio y su expresión no cambio, con alegría me dijo que había pasado todas sus materias._

_Le pregunte tranquilamente con quien platicaba y ella me dijo: "con quien más, ¡con el tonto de Konohamaru!, sabes había estado muy triste y le roge que no se fuera, a penas ayer cuando fui al panteón a visitarlo como acostumbro, lo encontré ahí, empecé a platicar con él, y le volví a suplicar que no me dejara, y él está aquí conmigo, ¿acaso no lo ves?.- vio como su hermana miraba a tras de ella.- a mi novio le sigues cayendo mal, aun que yo le he dicho que no eres tan mala, tal vez por ese motivo no se deja ver contigo"._

_Yo estaba aterrorizada por el comportamiento de Hanabi, cuando lo platique con nuestros padres, los dos se enojaron conmigo por levantar calumnias en contra de mi hermana, y decir que se había vuelto loca._

_Deje por la paz el tema, de seguro era una forma que su mente había creado, para no alejarse de su novio, así que di por terminado el caso y simplemente la observaba a distancia._

_Mis padres se percataron de lo mismo que yo, el comportamiento que Hanabi mostraba, por lo que la mandaron a psicólogos, y así quitarle ese mal que tenia._

_Pero eso no funciono, lo único que hicieron fue ponerla agresiva y a la defensiva de todos por considerarlo una "loca"._

_En una noche Hanabi llego a mi cuarto, yo estaba muy cansada, comenzaba la preparatoria y mis materias me abrumaban, me sorprendió que estuviera en mi habitación, se sentó junto a mí y me miro con esos ojos tan parecidos a los míos._

_-disculpa que te haya despertado, pero es que quería platicar contigo.- yo medio me desperté y la vi.- sabes estoy arto de los doctores a los que me llevan, ninguno de ellos me cree y me dicen loca, simplemente porque puedo platicar con Konohamaru, ¿tú me crees?.- lo mire abiertamente y el leyó mis pensamientos.- no es necesario que digas algo, tus ojos no están hechos para mentir, es una lástima que no me creas en mi.- se levanto de la cama y se encamino a salir de la habitación.- me voy con mi novio, el dice que a donde vamos, no habrán pleitos y ahí no me consideraran un loca. Fue bueno tenerte como hermana, nos volveremos a encontrar.- antes de cerrar la puerta me dijo.- por favor cree en las personas en un futuro… _

_Esas fueron sus últimas palabras, me recosté por completo en mi cama y pensé en la extraña conversación que había sostenido con mi hermana, nunca le di importancia a sus palabras y hasta el día de hoy, me arrepiento por no tratar de creer en ella, y encerrarme a más posibilidades._

_A la mañana siguiente los gritos de mi madre me levantaron, recordando a mi hermana y temiendo que haya hecho algo, me dirigí a su cuarto, pero ella no estaba ahí, no, sino en el baño muerta en la tina, según el perito de la policía local, mi hermana murió alrededor de las 9 de la noche, ahogada inexplicablemente._

_Hanabi acostumbraba a encerrarse en el cuarto y no la veían al día siguiente, por lo que no dieron importancia cuando no bajo a cenar. Sin embargo cuando yo llegue a la casa después de estar en la biblioteca de la preparatoria, eran como a las 10 de la noche y había dormido como mínimo hasta la media noche, entonces, ¿cómo era posible que Hanabi platicara conmigo?, cuando había muerto muchas horas antes._

_Fin de los recuerdos. _

-−por eso me interese en ser doctora.- − aun tomado de las manos siguieron platicando.- − no te mentiré Naruto, quiero que me cuentes que es lo que te sucede, para que yo pueda ayudarte, te prometo mantener la mente abierta a posibilidades inexplicables.

Naruto se soltó del agarre y empezó a caminar nuevamente por la habitación meditando las palabras de la doctora Hinata.

-−estoy harto de contar lo mismo. −- lo miro fijamente resuelta, que mas daba intentarlo una última vez. −- te contare con la condición que no me interrumpas y no me pidas que me siente, porque no podre mantenerme sentada cuando los recuerdos inundan mi mente.

Vio como asintió la doctora y él empezó a caminar como un león enjaulado.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-K y M -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

_**HASTA AQUÍ, LO SIGUIENTE EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO…**_

_La historia inicial fue __**escrita para el concurso "¡Aventuras Sobrenaturales**__" pareja Minato y Kushina, ya esta terminada la historia._

_Pueden checarla en mis historias, esta es una adaptación con la pareja de Naruto y Hinata, por lo que tendrá algunas modificaciones para adecuarnos a esta pareja._

_Si les gusta la historia Agradecería mucho que __**votaran por mi historia**__ en el poll (__**encuesta**__) de MinKus BN (__**h t t p : / / www. fanfiction. net/~minkusbn**__) que aparecerá __**a partir del 27 de agosto hasta el 05 de septiembre**__, así es como se decidirá el ganador._

_¡__**Así que, si mi historia les gustó, voten, voten**__! _

Mañana subiré otro capitulo y el sábado otro, este será de 3 capitulos, claro el final será modificado, si no soy especifica, discúlpenme XD.

Lo que si agradecería es que leyeran la historia y me comentaran por favor.

Sayo nos leemos y que estén bien.


	2. no estas loco

_**NI HAO.- yo aquí reportándome publico querido, disculpen la falta de actualización, pero hago hasta lo imposible para actualizar, se que les había prometido el el final de un sueño pervertido pero por causa de fuerzas mayor será hasta el lunes, hoy he querido traerles la continuación de esta historia, Alucinaciones fue escrita para el concurso sobrenatural de la comunidad irresistible naranja, pareja Minato y Kushina, sin embargo mi nee-chan, me pidió que la pusiera con la pareja Hinata y Naruto. Así que aquí les traigo esta historia.**_

_**ALUCINACIONES**_

_**By. Aniyasha**_

-−por eso me interese en ser doctora.- − aun tomado de las manos siguieron platicando.- − no te mentiré Naruto, quiero que me cuentes que es lo que te sucede, para que yo pueda ayudarte, te prometo mantener la mente abierta a posibilidades inexplicables.

Naruto se soltó del agarre y empezó a caminar nuevamente por la habitación meditando las palabras de la doctora Hinata.

-−estoy harto de contar lo mismo. −- la miro fijamente resuelto, que mas daba intentarlo una última vez. −- te contare con la condición que no me interrumpas y no me pidas que me siente, porque no podre mantenerme sentado cuando los recuerdos inundan mi mente.

Vio como asintió la doctora y él empezó a caminar como un león enjaulado.

_Recuerdo de Naruto._

_Yo tenía nueve años cuando mi vida cambio por completo, había perdido a mis padres hace dos años, vivía en una pequeña aldea llamada remolino, mis tíos eran gentes de campo con ellos me llevaba bien, en épocas navideñas nos transportábamos a la ciudad para visitar a mi abuela Tsunade, la amaba demasiado, toda la familia Namikaze se reunían para festejar las fiestas de navideñas._

_Cuando llego la época de visitar a mi abuela me encontraba muy entusiasmado, por visitar a mis tres primos que amaba con locura. Yo era un niño muy imperativo, demasiado escandaloso y siempre alborotaba a las personas, mi carácter fue risueño, algo agresivo; sin embargo me sentía bien conmigo mismo._

_Al llegar a casa de la abuela todo era normal, encontré a mis primos y como solíamos hacer, nos escabullimos de los adultos y nos fuimos a nuestro escondite, platicamos de cómo nos había ido en el año, que era lo que queríamos de regalo para navidad, reíamos, comimos dulces, si yo hubiera sabido que era la última vez de que íbamos a estar así, les hubiera dicho lo importantes que eran para mí._

_konohamaru era mi primo más pequeño, tenía 9 años y nos comento que le habían regalado una tabla quija, en aquel entonces en la primaria se corría el rumor de invocar demonios para que pudieras preguntar cosas y pedir deseos, cualquier niño quería cumplir sus sueños. _

_-_−_me la han regalado y no la he probado.-_ −_ decía konohamaru mirando a sus tres primos._ −_- ¿Quieren que la probemos?_

−_-a mi me han dicho que pueden ser peligrosas.-_ −_ comento shikamaru de 10 años._ −_- no creo que sea prudente._

_-_−_si mejor guarda eso o rómpelo, quémalo.-_ −_ sugirió Neji._

_-_−_¡están locos!._ −_- yo los mire y hable invitándolos a realizar aquel dichoso juego. _−_– Podríamos saber muchas cosas.-_ −_ tome entre mis manos la tabla guija y la mire.-_ −_ vamos a invocarla, no perdemos nada con intentarlo._

_Ellos tres me miraron con miedo, me conocían y sabían que yo no descansaría hasta que ellos aceptaran jugar conmigo. Grave error y lo he pagado por más de veinte años. _

_Suspiraron en señal de consentimiento y me miraron con una mueca en los labios._

_-_−_ya que por lo visto lo aremos, creo que este no es el mejor lugar.-_ −_ dijo Shikamaru.- _−_se me ocurre un lugar perfecto.¡ Vamos!, toda vía tenemos tiempo si nos apuramos._

_Los cuatro nos encaminamos a las alcantarillas y bajamos por una. Llegamos a la parte subterránea de la ciudad, parecían túneles por todos lados. La luz se filtraba por las rejillas de las alcantarillas, que se encontraban encima de nuestras cabezas, el lugar era húmedo, oscuro y mal oliente. _

_Shikamaru nos metió por un pequeño túnel en donde, entrabas solamente gateando, después de pasar un buen tramo, nuestras rodillas resentían las piedras del piso. Pero llegamos a lo que parecía una pequeña habitación, donde habían más túneles al fondo, pero estos se apreciaban muy oscuros, arriba había otra alcantarilla que nos daba luz._

_-_−_este es el lugar de rituales._ −_- Shikamaru nos miraba emocionado, él nunca había participado por flojera era muy problemático los rituales que hacían sus demás compañeros de la escuela, la verdad era que le emocionaba el mundo espiritual pero a la vez le ganaba la flojera _−_- aquí es en donde se reúnen los de mis clases a jugar, cosas pesadas._

_-_−_muy bien saca la tabla y coloquemos la sobre ese tubo de ahí.- _−_yo estaba feliz de realizar algo fuera de lo normal, con lo imperativo que era.- _−_vamos konohamaru no tenemos toda la tarde._

_Cuando ya teníamos todo para empezar a jugar él primero en invocar fui yo._

−_-yo invoco al espíritu de la tabla.- puse mi mano sobre el pequeño triangulo que funcionaba como un mouse en la computadora.- _−_¿quieres jugar conmigo?_

_No hubo ninguna respuesta. Molesto por eso, repetí la acción dos veces más y nada._

_-_−_yo lo intento, de seguro no le gustas Naruto.-_ −_ sonriente konohamaru, también invoco al espíritu._ −_- yo invoco al espíritu de la tabla, ¿quiero preguntarte como moriré?_

_Extrañados los demás, miramos a Konohamaru quien simplemente nos regalo una sonrisa, así nos dimos cuenta que simplemente bromeaba. _

_Pero nueva mente no paso nada._

_-_−_déjenme intentarlo a mí, lo que pasa es que ustedes no creen en esto y lo toman a relajo._ −_- Shikamaru invoco también al espíritu y nada sucedió.-_ −_ yo te invoco, yo creo en ti, por eso quisiera que cumplieras mi deseó," siempre quiero tener diez años y nunca crecer"._

_Para nada nos sorprendió el deseó de Shikamaru, todos sabíamos que él detestaba cumplir años y crecer. No quería ser un adulto. Pero tampoco sucedió nada._

_-_−_bueno por ultimo yo, si no sucede nada, nos vamos ya tengo hambre.-_ −_ Neji, tomo la tabla e invoco al espíritu pero nada sucedió.-_ −_ yo deseó una muerte sin dolor._

_Los tres negamos rotundamente con la cabeza, Neji estuvo en el accidente junto con mis padres, él se salvo, mis padres murieron, pero fue gravemente herido y sufrió mucho con el tratamiento, su miedo era morir sintiendo dolor._

_Si me pongo a pensar los cuatro no éramos niños muy normales en nuestros pensamientos._

_Cansados de que no haya funcionado, nos empezábamos a retirar del lugar, cuando en el más oscuro túnel se escucho perfectamente una voz de niño._

_-_−_aquí estoy. Soy el kiuby, el demonio que han invocado._

_Los cuatro miramos espantados la figura que se apreciaba al fondo de ese túnel, por la poca luz solo podíamos alcanzar a preciar la silueta de un niño, nuestros cuerpos se paralizaron del miedo, cada vez que se acercaba mas, nos miramos confundidos y espantados. No sé cómo pude moverme, pero los empuje por donde llegamos y todos nos arrastramos por el pequeño túnel, las rodillas ahora si se nos rasparon, pero eso no importaba porque sentíamos que esa cosa nos perseguía, como pudimos salimos al exterior y corrimos hasta llegar a casa. _

_Nuestra familia nos regaño por llegar tan tarde y no avisar que salíamos, pero eso no nos importo. El susto fue mayor, al regaño y castigo que nos pusieron. Creímos estar a salvo, pero no fue así..._

_Todo comenzó en esa misma noche, los cuatro dormíamos juntos en literas, en el cuarto había dos, yo dormía en la litera de la izquierda en la parte de arriba, konohamaru dormía a bajo. En la de la derecha Shikamaru dormía arriba, y Neji dormía abajo._

_Eran alrededor de la media noche yo estaba acostado casi a la orilla de la pequeña cama estaba de espalda a la pared, cuando de repente el sonido de una voz de niño me despierta._

_-_−_voltea, voltea.-_ −_ decía insistentemente_

_Yo me desperté por eso, cuando mis ojos se abrieron y trate de mover mi cuerpo, no pude moverme, sin embargo la voz del niño me susurraba al oído, mi cuerpo paralizado, sintió grandes escalofríos._

_-_−_voltea, voltea._ −_- seguía insistiendo._ −_- ustedes me invocaron y yo he llegado, precisamente en este momento responderé la pregunta de tu primito.-_ −_ dijo con voz burlona.-_ −_ Konohamaru morirá ahorcado…_

_Lo que en ese momento sentí no puedo describirlo, de mis ojos lagrimas de impotencia aparecieron, como pude trate de moverme y como estaba tan cerca de la orilla me caí de la cama, me dolió el cuerpo de la caída, pero cuando mis ojos se dirigieron a Konohamaru, vi como el demonio jalaba la cadena de cuero que tenía una calavera del cuello de mi primo, le habíamos aconsejado quitársela muchas veces, porque ya había pasado algo parecido._

_Los ojos rojos del Kyubi me miraron, burlonamente apretaba mas la cadena, yo no podía hacer nada, mis gritos no salían de mi garganta, llore de impotencia y miedo. No sentí cuando me desmaye._

_A la mañana siguiente yo me encontraba tirado en el piso y cuando me levante reaccione, me encamine con miedo a la cama de Konohamaru, él tenía los ojos medio abiertos y la cadena enroscada en su cuello, grite con todas mis fuerzas. _

_El muy maldito lo había asesinado… _

_Sin embargo eso solo, fue el comienzo de una cadena de muerte, por que el kiuby acabo con la vida de mis otras dos primos…_

_Conmigo sigue jugando…_

_La muerte de konohamaru deprimió a todos en la familia, las fiestas navideñas fueron olvidadas , las risas cambiadas por lagrimas, mis primos y yo sabíamos la verdad, y por más que tratamos de decirle a nuestros familiares, ellos no creyeron en los cuentos infantiles de nosotros._

_-_ —_Tengo que admitir el miedo que tengo.- susurro Neji.-_ —_ ese demonio nos matara a nosotros también._

_-_— _No lo hemos visto, a lo mejor ya se ha olvidado de nosotros.-_ —_ dijo esperanzado Shikamaru._

_Yo negué con la cabeza, al igual que ellos estaba aterrorizado, ya habíamos enterrado a konohamaru hace una semana, en ese momento todos nos encontrábamos encerrados en la recamara de la abuela, la cual estaba repleta de santos, ahí nos sentíamos protegidos. Pero yo sabía que esto, no había acabado._

_Al día siguiente los tres nos encaminamos a la misa del día, pasamos cerca de un edificio en reconstrucción, estaban cambiando las ventanas de los pisos de arriba, yo camine adelante, shikamaru me seguía a unos pasos y Neji iba atrás, tratando de jugar con su psp que le regalo konohamaru, en la navidad pasada._

_Nunca podre olvidar la escena que mis ojos presenciarían, mi cuerpo se paralizo y no sentí nada más que horror, Sikamaru también volteo al percatarse que Neji no nos seguía, y eso fue porque se le cayó el videojuego y trataba de agarrarlo, lo malo es que estaba cerca de donde ponían los vidrios nuevos, pero al no pensar que pudiera ocurrirle algo malo, simplemente se agacho a recoger el psp…_

_Habían dos hombres en andamios trabajando en la parte de hasta arriba, cada uno sostenía un gran cristal por ambos lados, pero el que agarraba la ventana se tambaleo y soltó el cristal, el peso fue demasiado para un solo hombre, por lo que el cristal cayo completo, neji en ese momento estaba agachado recogiendo su juego…_

_Nosotros no pudimos ni gritar, nos quedamos como estatuas sin vida._

_El crista cayo directo en mi primo Neji, le corto la cabeza…_

"_Una muerte sin dolor, ¿no lo crees naruto?".- fue lo que le dijo el Kyuubi en mi cabeza._

_Cuando pude recuperarme de la impresión, corrí a ver a mi primo, mucha gente ya se había reunido para ver lo que sucedió, los hombres que trabajaban estaban espantados, del terrible accidente que se produjo._

_shikamaru simplemente cayó al suelo en estado de shock. Y yo me acerque tembloroso al cuerpo de Neji, ahogue una exclamación cuando lo vi, con la cabeza degollada. Nunca me repondré de eso._

_Mi familia llego y se realizo un nuevo funeral para mi primo Neji, trate de hablar de nuevo con mi familia, pero al hacerlo me vieron con horror, y ahí empezaron los doctores, shikamaru tuvo una crisis te nervios, el periodo de navidad se termino y ya en casa, un mes después de tantos doctores, el Kyuubi me visito nuevamente, ahora en forma de un zorro, se veía espeluznante._

—_-¿quieres jugar conmigo?.-_ —_ dijo en forma burlona, saliendo de la esquina de mi habitación.-_ —_ no me preguntas ¿Cómo he estado?._

_Yo estaba en mi cama, pero como sucedía cuando él me visita, no podía moverme, ni emitir sonido alguno._

_El zorro se acerco mas y me mostro sus afilados colmillos._

_-_—_En este mes me he dedicado a fastidiar a tu primito shikamaru, y hasta hoy pude concederle su deseó, siempre tendrá diez años.-_ —_ dijo con burla._ —_- te mostrare lo que sucedió._

_Y así lo hizo, me presento imágenes que vi en mi mente y mil lagrimas salían de mis ojos, Shikamaru había sido maltratado por él, vi como se presentaba ante él y se posesionaba de su cuerpo para hacer travesuras, si , lo obligaba a matar animales de todo tipo, él también le conto a sus padres por lo que pasaba, pero no creyeron en sus palabras, y después de un mes así, un día simplemente ya no reacciono, era un vegetal, vivo en vida, pero muerto , porque nunca crecería, se mantendría así por siempre._

Los ojos azules miraron a los a perlados, a través de las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos. Con una voz cansada hablo a la doctora Hinata.

-—Eso fue lo que sucedió, después de todas esas muertes, el Kyuubi siempre me visita en las noches, me muestra los horrores que comete a la gente, como los hace sufrir, mis tios me abandonaron aquí, cuando ya estaban artos de mi locura, ya que me levantaba entre lagrimas y gritando todas las noches. Y fue así es como me he convertido en un loco, según ustedes sufro de esquizofrenia, según yo, tengo un demonio persiguiéndome. —- se limpio los rastros de lagrimas de su cara.- — y viviré el resto de mi vida con la culpabilidad de haber matado a mis primos. Me puedo retirar creo que por hoy ya ha sido suficiente, me siento cansado, no pude dormir.

-—por supuesto retírate. —- pero antes de que él abandonara la habitación le dijo firmemente.- — te ayudare naruto.- — vio como él se sorprendió de la promesa. —- Déjame ayudarte y juntos saldremos de esto.- — vio como simplemente asintió con la cabeza y se retiro.

Hinata se alboroto el cabello en señal de frustración, no era la primera vez que ella tenía un caso realmente difícil e interesante en sus manos, pero si era la primera vez en que estaba realmente interesada sentimental mente en el caso, o mejor dicho en él. Su experiencia le decía que sufría de alucinaciones increíbles, que de seguro tenía una gran imaginación, y que se desarrollo porque él se cree culpable de la muerte de sus primos, no existía demonio alguno, ella no creía en ese tipo de cosas, sin embrago su experiencia con Hanabi le hacía pensar diferente, puede que no sea esquizofrenia sino personalidad múltiple, a lo mejor él tiene la personalidad de un demonio a dentro de su mente, pensándolo bien , podría utilizar con él la hipnosis para atacar a su personalidad conflictiva_. _

— _¿Qué arias si lo que él dijo fuera cierto?. – la voz de Hanabi podía escucharse en mi mente y me sorprendió._ —_- cree Hinata, si no quieres perderlo._

Estaba cansada, la sesión había sido estresante y su próximo paciente seria dentro de una hora, por eso escuchaba cosas sin sentido en mi cabeza, era mejor retirarse de ahí y tomar un receso, mas tarde pensaría en algo mas para ayudarlo, porque ella, estaba decidida hacer todo por él, hasta incluso creer.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Había pasado un mes desde que Hinata y NAruto empezaron a trabajar sobre su enfermedad, el tiempo fue creando un lazo entre ellos dos, los ejercicios que la doctora utilizaba en él, para que esta tuviera confianza de contarle sus sentimientos y sus alucinaciones, arrojaban resultados muy interesantes.

Iniciando el mes de septiembre Hinata esperaba como todos los días a Naruto en la Habitación de ejercicios, después de mucho pensarlo se había decidido por probar la hipnosis como tratamiento, y descubrir si había la posibilidad de una doble personalidad en Naruto.

El rubio se escuchaba desde el pasillo y sonrió abiertamente. Su comportamiento no era de un loco, simplemente era un hombre con un temperamento muy fuerte y algo agresivo. Aun que su vocabulario debía de mejorar.

- —¡ya les dije estúpidos enfermeros!.- —gritaba naruto.- —¡ no es necesario la maldita camisa de seguridad! —- dicho esto se revolvía entre los brazos de Orochimaru, este simplemente sonreía por hacerla rabiar.

Pero Naruto no había sobrevivido tanto tiempo sin ese espíritu guerrero en él. Hizo como si se fuera a agachar y golpeo con toda la fuerza que pudo la parte noble de Orochimaru, este grito del dolor, la soltó, pero Nagato la agarro del cabello rubio y se lo jalo salvajemente. él no emitió ruido alguno, simplemente hizo una mueca. Pero el enfermero se quejo de un golpe en la cabeza, soltando al rubio por eso.

No supo Hinata como llego hasta ellos, simplemente sintió su sangre hervir al ver como lo lastimaban, por lo que golpeo al estúpido ese en la cabeza con un florero.

— si vuelves a lastimarlo, no podrás salir caminando de este hospital.- — la mirada fría de Hinata sorprendió a todos, tomo a Naruto con delicadeza, lo llevo a la habitación.- — ¡esos estúpidos los reportare!.- — miro al rubio y lo sentó en el sofá.- ¿estás bien?.

Él asintió, tenía las mejillas sonrojadas, siempre se había defendido solo, pero la sensación de ser protegido por alguien más, le causaba tantos sentimientos encontrados y aun no sabía cómo definirlos.

-—estoy bien ttebane.- — miro sus manos entrelazadas con las de ella, y se sonrojo a un mas.- — ¿puedes soltarme?.

La pelinegra estaba prendada de la imagen tan cautivante que tenia Naruto.

—-si disculpa. —- se encamino a la mesa y empezó a preparlo todo para la hipnosis.

Naruto se levanto y miraba curiosa de los objetos que Hinata sacaba.

-—¿ya estoy listo para esta técnica?.- — pregunto curiosa Naruo viendo un colgante de reloj.

Hinata suspiro y con la mirada pidió que él se sentara.

-—te sorprendería el diagnostico que he llegado hasta este momento.- — dicho esto puso una silla enfrente de la de él.- — no estás loco.- — vio la reacción de él ante tal declaración.- — tus alucinaciones son producto de otra causa, y quiero descubrir que hay en lo más escondido de tu mente.- — sonrió cuando él lo miro de una forma indescriptible.- — en estos momentos, somos amigos, yo confió en ti y tú en mi, por lo que esta técnica se podrá hacer y de ella dependerá lo que aremos.

-—¿crees en mi, Hinata?

-—no te mentiré nunca, tengo que encontrar la explicación para las alucinaciones, ya hemos comprobado tu cerebro y está en buen estado, los ejercicios que te he puesto y el tratamiento que hemos realizado, arrojan resultados de una personalidad fuerte y algo agresiva.- — vio como él se sonrojo.- — pero de eso a llamarte loco , no lo puedo creer. Ahora en relación de que si creo en el demonio que te persigue, te mentiría si te digiera que si, puesto que no tengo evidencias, aun me queda la alternativa de una personalidad múltiple, que es lo que ocasiona tus alucinaciones y desarrolla tu imaginación.

Naruto no estaba muy convencido de las palabras de Hinata, aun no creía en él, pero poniéndose en su lugar, él también no creería en ella si no le enseñara pruebas, y tenía que darle un punto a su favor, al menos no lo consideraba un loco, la trataba muy bien, incluso la consentía, y nunca le mentía.

-—de acuerdo ttebane, estoy listo para la hipnosis.- —Naruto miro el reloj que Hinata puso enfrente de él, y confió en ella, como nunca había confiado en alguien.

—-mira el reloj.- — la voz se convirtió en algo aterciopelado, se escuchaba una música relación al fondo.- — confía en mí, relájate, mira el objeto, date tiempo de poner tu mente en blanco, el sueño empieza a vencerte. —- vio como Naruto cerró los ojos .- — a partir de este momento me vas a responder todo lo que te pregunte. ¿De acuerdo?

-—si

-—¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-—Naruto Namikaze

-—¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

-—estoy siendo perseguido por un demonio llamado Kyuubi.

-—el demonio ¿está aquí presente?

-—no, él me visita.

-—Kyuubi, ¿estás presente en la mente de Naruto?

-—no hay ningún Kyuubi aquí, simplemente yo.

Hinata se sorprendió de la seguridad de sus palabras, y por la respuesta supo, que no existía el demonio adentro de él como una doble personalidad.

-—¿Por qué el demonio te persigue después de tanto tiempo?

-—él dice que le gusta jugar conmigo.

-—¿Por qué no te mata?

—- la muerte seria una liberación.

-— ¿has luchado por mucho tiempo contra él?

—- si, desde los diez años.

-— ¿Por qué persistes y no te abandonas a la locura?

-— algo en mi me impulsa a seguir vivo, algo me impulsa a resistir.

— ¿te das cuenta que eres fuerte de espíritu?

- —no, soy un cobarde, alguien que no merece más que sufrimiento, por haber causado la muerte de mis primos.

-—¿Quién te ha dicho esto?

-—el Kyuubi me lo repite constante mente.

-— quiero que me escuches bien, saca esa idea de la cabeza, tu eres un hombre fuerte y decidido, pasas por alucinaciones terroríficas, y muchos ya hubieran sucumbido, tu espíritu es fuerte. No mueres porque dios no lo quiere y el te impulsa a seguir. Cometieron un error todas ustedes, al jugar con algo que desencadeno todo esto, pero eso no te hace el único responsable, ya has pagado por creses ese sentimiento de culpabilidad, libérate de el. Y sobre todo cuando veas al Kyuubi, no te dejes vencer por él, lucha en contra del daño que él quiere ocasionarte, tú eres dueño de ti mismo, nadie más puede vencerte, si no tú. No te rindas, libérate del control que ese demonio ejerce sobre ti.

-— así lo haré.

-—ahora despertaras y harás lo que te dije., a la cuenta de cinco, saldrás del transe, uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, despierta.- — vio como los ojos azules se abrieron y lo miraban con sueño.- — ¿no tienes personalidad múltiple?.

-—¿entonces me crees Hinata?

-— no creo en demonios Naruto, pero sí creo que no estás loco, y averiguare la forma de acabar con las alucinaciones, esa es una promesa.- — se paro y lo agarro del brazo, vamos a tu celda, necesitas descanso, la sesión cansa mucho la mente.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Era de noche, Naruto dormía sin soñar, pero de repente aparece en su mente imágenes de seres quemándose, muriendo, niños llorando, él estaba envuelta en llamas y miraba toda la masacre a su alrededor. Apareció el Kyuubi en forma de un zorro, tenia dientes afilados, una mirada sedienta de sangre y unas garras afiladas en todas sus patas, salió envuelto en llamas.

-—es precioso el escenario Naruto, ¿no lo crees?

Naruto lo miro furioso, sin miedo y eso sorprendió al zorro.

-—déjame en paz maldito, ya he sufrido mucho, mátame de una vez y acabemos con esto. —- se acercaba a él con paso firme y decidido.- — mi vida no vale nada, acaba de una vez conmigo.

—-tú eres la culpable de la muerte de tus primos, mereces el castigo que te impongo.

-—ya he pagado ese error por todo este tiempo, lo lamento, no debí de persuadirlos, sé que soy culpable, por lo mismo, ¡mátame de una vez!- — grito naruto.

-—aquí hay algo muy raro.- — dijo el Kyuubi, acercándose a él. —- ¿Quién te ha metido ideas en tu cabecita?

—-aparte de ti nadie. Quiero morir y acabar con esto. No quiero seguir así.

El Kyuubi lo miro y se adentro a su mente, Naruto sintió un dolor en su cerebro y se agarro las manos en la cabeza, cayó de rodillas en el suelo.

-—ya veo. —- Dijo con tono de burla.- — tú doctorcita te ha metido ideas.

Él miro los ojos rojos del Kyuubi con temor.

-—tu vida ya está podrida, pero la vida de ella se me hace interesante, ¿sabes podría matarla con demasiada facilidad?

—-¡no te metas con ella!.- dicho esto Naruto por primera vez en todo este tiempo se atrevió a quererlo golpear.

Claro su puño nunca llego a causarle dolor alguno al Kyuubi, por que le pego al aire.

-—escúchame bien Naruto.- — dicho esto la paralizo. —- ese doctora va a morir por tu culpa, te ha puesto en mi contra, y eso lo pagara.

Naruto se despertó de ese sueño por el sonido de la puerta abrirse, Orochimaru era el que estaba en la entrada de la habitación, su mirada era de locura. Empezó a golpearlo y Naruto poseído por el Kyuubi, correspondió a los golpes, un cuchillo a pareció en sus manos, y sin poderlo evitar apuñalo salvajemente al enfermero, era la primera vez que él mata por culpa del demonio, y aun que no se llevara bien con ese enfermero sus manos y él estaban cubiertas por sangre, aun así no se detenía, se perdió por completo, casi desmembró al enfermero. en la esquina de la habitación estaba el Kyuubi riéndose de tal escena.

-—ni lo intentes.- — dijo con burla.- — nunca te había puesto a matar y esto es para que aprendas a no intentar algo en mi contra, yo controlo tu vida y decidiré cuando y como morirás. Si no quieres repetir el sentimiento por matar a alguien mas, evítate enfrentarte conmigo. -—acuérdate bien de cómo te sientes, eso evitara rebeldías por tu parte.- — dijo el Kyuubi.- — si tu doctora se mete en esto, le ira muy mal, aléjate de ella, ahora eres un asesino, mira la crueldad del que eres capaz.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Hinata se desespero porque Naruto no venia, él ya no ponía resistencia para verla.

Tocaron la puerta.

-—no está disponible Naruto doctora Hinata.- dijo sasori, otro enfermero.- — ayer en la noche tuvo una crisis, se provoco lecciones, y está en estado de shock.

La reacción de ella fue instantánea, dejo al enfermero ahí hablando solo y se encamino a la habitación de él, su corazón estaba oprimido, él la necesitaba, y se le hacía muy raro que decayera, cuando avía avanzado mucho.

Abrió la puerta y entro, lo encontró como la había visto la primera vez, agachado y el cabello cubriendo su cara, se acerco lentamente, cuando se arrodillo para tratar de abrazarlo, él grito, ella trato de abrazarlo fuerte mente.

-—Naruto cálmate soy yo, Hinata.- — repitió esto más de veinte veces, él se revolvía como si fuera un animal salvaje, hasta que pudo lastimarla, fue que se dio cuenta de que era ella. Aun así se fue de nuevo a la esquina y se agacho ahí.

-—vete no quiero verte.- — fueron las palabras del rubio.- — aléjate de mi.

La pelinegra se recompuso de la patada que le dio y se sentó tranquilamente en la cama, lo inspecciono, detalladamente, las lecciones que presentaba en su cuerpo, su reacción violenta ante el contacto, sus ojos sin vida.

-—¿Qué te paso Naruto?

-—nada que te interese, vete, vive tu vida y déjame en paz a mí.

Se paro y prendió la luz de la habitación, Naruto cerró los ojos por la luz, entonces Hinata, contuvo un juramento, se acerco sin delicadeza alguna y lo agarro del brazo para pararlo.

-—¿Quién te hizo esto?

-—ya te dije que me dejes en paz Hinata.

-— te han golpeado salvajemente, soy doctora y puedo apreciar los síntomas.- — afirmo para ella más que para él.

La mirada azul y a perlada se entrelazaron, Hinata lo tomo entre sus brazos y juntos se sentaron en la cama.

Paso media hora y él se tranquilizo.

La doctora acariciaba su cabello, pensando en quien se atrevió a tal barbaridad.

-—¿dime quien fue?, para que lo castigue Naruto

-—no harán nada Hinata.

-—le diré al director de esto, él pondrá en su lugar al tipo , claro después de que yo lo golpee hasta matarlo.

-—el director no hará nada, ¿no has visto como me ve, cada vez que estamos juntos?, él llega a la habitación según para ver mi mejoramiento, pero es a ti a quien ve, está interesada en ti. Yo no soy nadie.

Ella sabia del interés de Kiba por ella, y era asombroso como Naruto lo noto. Siguió acariciando su cabello, tenía que haber una forma de salvarlo.

-—escápate conmigo. —- dijo simplemente.

Naruto se separo de sus brazos y lo miro incrédulo.

-—¿estás loca?

Una sonrisa radiante apareció en el rostro de Hinata.

-—sí, muy probablemente estoy loca. Tengo que sacarte de aquí,- — empezó a idear la forma de salir de ahí con Naruto

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-K y M -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

_**HASTA AQUÍ, LO SIGUIENTE EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO…**_

_La historia inicial fue __**escrita para el concurso "¡Aventuras Sobrenaturales**__" pareja Minato y Kushina, ya esta terminada la historia._

_Pueden checarla en mis historias, esta es una adaptación con la pareja de Naruto y Hinata, por lo que tendrá algunas modificaciones para adecuarnos a esta pareja._

_Si les gusta la historia Agradecería mucho que __**votaran por mi historia**__ en el poll (__**encuesta**__) de MinKus BN (__**h t t p : / / www. fanfiction. net/~minkusbn**__) que aparecerá __**a partir del 27 de agosto hasta el 05 de septiembre**__, así es como se decidirá el ganador._

_¡__**Así que, si mi historia les gustó, voten, voten**__! _

El lunes subo el gran final, claro el final será modificado es un final que se me ocurrió para esta pareja, si no soy especifica, discúlpenme XD.

Lo que si agradecería es que leyeran la historia y me comentaran por favor.

Sayo nos leemos y que estén bien.

_**Plis agradecería que votaran por la historia, si es asi, y aceptan sobornos, voten, mándenme un mensaje privado y hare one Stone para cada voto.**_

_**Jajajja, sayo adiós. XD, si lo se estoy loquita.**_


End file.
